


Nobody`s perfect?

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, at least they try to, lots of fluff and humor, they get back at sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is determined to find something Sherlocks bad at.<br/>And I`m crap at writing summarys but I`ll try to do lots of fluff^.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Johns resolve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the first one to comment*-*](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+first+one+to+comment%2A-%2A).



> Well,I decided to write this because I was bored.And I just like the idea of John trying to do something like thatxD  
> Since english`s not my native language please tell me if you find any mistakes.  
> And please,just comment.I`m just beginning to write and I want to know if or that People like what I write.  
> Or else I`l be depressed,thinking that it`s nonsense and noone cares and noone would care.

John was envious.Of his love,boyfriend,flatmate and partner,Sherlock bloody Holmes.

Right now,John was once again sitting in front of a lawyer and tried to explain that he did not fucking destroy the queen niece-in laws golden necklace with whatever gems there had been on it. That he even tried to stop Sherlock who wanted to prove something for a burglary case,John had been surprised Sherlock took cases without murder.

But because of Sherlocks behaviour,honestly,of course,John loved him and he supposed Sherlock loved him too,though maybe a little differently,it was good that he was stuck here `cause he might do or say something he would regret to Sherlock.Not that said git wouldn`t have deserved that.

John breathed in and out,trying to calm down.Suddenly his phone buzzed.Again,and this time this harpyie of a woman let him answer his phone.                                                  John smiled apologeticaly,even though he wasn`t at all.

She most likely didn`t fancy having to protect someone whom she thought of as guilty and stupid or psychopatic. Because that was what you had to be to do something so crazy. Well,that woman didn`t knew Sherlock Holmes.John was unable to stop himself from smiling at the thought of his unreasonable yet so determined boyfriend.

The woman looking at him like he had lost his mind,smiling in his situation was probably quite insane.

He looked at the text he received and couldn`t believe his eyes:Certainly not even **he** could be so...No,he couldn`t describe this amount of unsensibility .

_`John,come to the yard the case`s as good as cleared.Might interest you.SH`_

_`Do I have to tell you it`ll be dangerous for you to come??SH`_

_`John,hurry or I`ll go without you.SH`_

_`I`m serious John.SH`_

_`Oh,come on,John,you`re not sulking because of that little incident?No you wouldn`t be that stupid,would you,I mean it wasn`t even real and I destroy things all the time.SH`_

_`Fine,if that`s how you want it,I don`t care anyway.SH`_

 

What the fuck is up with this guy,John thought while finally closing his mouth and answering:

 

 _`Sherlock,I`m invited to court.Again.Because of you.Again.Sorry if everyone thinks I`m a labil terrorist or such and treat me as such because of `that little incident_ _´._

_Maybe you didn`t notice but that was the bloody queens niece-in-laws necklace and they think **I was targeting her**.So just sod off Sherlock.JW`_

 

His reply came in only two seconds which was fast,even for him.

 

_`I see,so I misjudged the situation.Don`t worry,Mycroft will notice in around 1 minute.He`ll get you out.See you at the yard then.`_

John nearly cried out,that was so typically Sherlock.The lawyer had already left,maybe for a coffee and he nnoticed he was thirsty as well.

Anything for a cup of tea.

John sighed,left alone with his thoughts and emotions.

Of course,the situation didn`t explain why he envied Sherlock,for it was more natural to be mad at him.Which John was too,unaffected was.

He was jealous of how Sherlock could neglect every rule of society and get away.                                                                                                                                               Noone else could,their lives would be destroyed,both personal and bussinesslike.

But  Sherlock just invented a job and had people who loved him despite everything.Yes,John was one of them.

Of how he seemed to be perfect at everything,yet not caring about how he could help people.

Of how he was okay being egoistical.

John sometimes really wanted to be like that,do free.But he knew,it would be a nightmare,just look at Sherlock when he´s bored.

He sighed again,another thing he was jealous of-no matter how bored he was,he lived with it or at least he tried.

Then he shook his head.No,Sherlock just couldn`t be perfect at everything and John would find something his detective wasn`t good at.

Smiling determinedly he waited for Mycroft to do his job.

 

 

 


	2. The game is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycrofts participating...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comments yet? None?  
> Oh come on~

Mycroft was annoyed.Not to mention a little mad at his baby brother.

Said brother just rine his day and...Mycroft felt himself blushing.

Mycroft Holmes **never** blushed.

He fought this body reaction till it vanished and his expression was emotionless like a sculpture again.

His nickname sure fit;the iceman,Mycroft thought smirking.

Then he remembered the blush and the smirk disappeared from his face.

He was the iceman,that had been a reaction to the heat of the car,he decided.

Besides that hadn`t even been a date,just a...A business meeting with a friend was the description he decided on.

Some nasty voice in his head that sounded a lot like Sherlock objected:Oh really Mycroft?

Mycroft shook his head and called someone.Luckily,once resolved it hadn`t been much trouble.

Well for him it wasn`t. Mycroft smirked again.

John should be on his way to Sherlock now.Which was good because the sooner they ended it,the sooner...

Again,he had to fight hard not to grin idiotically.

Even though he didn`t like texting,he didn`t have very much of a choice because the one he wanted to reach worked.

Just as he wanted to start his mobile rang.Mycroft flinched,this would better be important.

Nevertheless he picked up.It was John.

"Hello,Mycroft,I hope I`m not disturbing but...I have a question considering Sherlock..."

Mycroft almost sighed or snapped that yes,he was disturbing.

But as the British Government who was always in control especially of himself he managed to use his most diplomatic (and fake) voice.

"Why aren`t you asking the peson in question then?"

No comment on the disturbing he chitted himself.

He really was interested for John and Sherlock seemed to be-it`s very irritating,particularly the term-dating,so it must be important if he couldn`t ask Sherlock.

"Well,you know since it seems like he can do anything if he just wants to I wanted to know what he can`t do and maybe teach him a lesson."

John sounded quite guilty and a bit weary-did he really think that would be a reason to throw him out of the country,he wanted to do that himself too.

Mycroft smirked.It was a cold one,because Mycroft had an idea.

"Unfortunately,I have no idea for he has changed a lot.But since my baby brother does deserve one,I`ll be willing to help you."

"Thank you,then",John sounded incredulous,"bye,I have to go to Sherlock."

"Goodbye John,have fun at the yard."

Mycroft was content.The game is on,he thought while finally texting Gregory.


End file.
